


Puzzle Pieces pt. 6

by fritokays



Series: Puzzle Pieces [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Part six! Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy!





	

Lena heard her balcony door open and looked up into serious blue eyes, “Supergirl,” She greeted.

“I can’t stay long. But I wanted you to know we have a lead on,” Kara glanced towards Hope who was in the room with them, “Double L?” She furrowed her eyebrows and Lena smirked.

“You do know that could be one of several people in my life?” Lena pointed out and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Kara pursed her lips, “I’m going to assume it’s neither Lucy nor Lois?” She asked and Kara nodded, “Lex?” She asked quietly and Kara shook her head, “Lionel’s dead,” She mumbled, “It’s not me is it?” She asked coyly and Kara just rolled her eyes good naturedly, “Lillian?” She finally said and Kara’s silence was enough, “Thank you for letting me know.”

Kara nodded once before she was gone as quickly as she’d come in. Lena watched the door for a moment before movement next to her caught her attention, “Mommy?” Her heart skipped a beat. She loved being called mommy. It warmed her to her very core each time she heard it.

“Yes, baby girl?” She answered softly as she reached out and pulled Hope into her lap.

Hope seemed to contemplate what she was going to say for a moment and Lena waited patiently, “Does she know,” She started and Lena trailed her fingers through soft curls, “That glasses don’t actually make a good disguise?” She asked and Lena’s hand stilled as her eyes widened and her whole body froze.

She stared at her daughter for a long moment before laughing and hugging her close, “And just when did you figure that out?”

“The first time Supergirl was on the news right after mama ran out of the house to go to the store,” Hope said softly and Lena grinned at her, “Am I in trouble?”

“Not at all,” Lena said quickly, “But I do want to have some fun with your mama tonight. What do you say?”

0~0~0

“Mama, guess what,” Hope said as Kara scooped her up the moment she entered the living room and found her two girls on the couch together reading Harry Potter.

“What, munchkin?” She asked as she hugged Hope to her.

“Supergirl came to mommy’s office today,” She said with a smile and Kara looked to Lena who was pretending to check her phone so she didn’t look up at her.

“Did she?” She asked and Hope nodded.

“Mhmm,” Hope hummed as she laid her head on Kara’s shoulder, “I think mommy has a crush on her,” She mumbled and Kara’s eyes widened and she still couldn’t catch Lena’s gaze as the woman pretended that she wasn’t listening to them.

“Does she now?” Kara asked somewhat nervously.

“I think so,” Hope shrugged, “She kind of looks like you,” She said quietly and Kara swallowed thickly, “Like, really really looks like you, mama,” Hope said and Kara couldn’t believe Lena wasn’t paying attention to this.

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Kara tried to change the subject and Hope just smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. Something that she was sure she’d picked up from Lena.

Kara looked at her for a moment before glancing to Lena to finally realize that the woman was indeed on her phone, she was recording them and biting her lip to keep from laughing, “You two played me!” She said in fake hurt before tickling Hope and hearing the girl giggling.

“Mommy! Help!” She laughed out and Lena tossed her phone on the couch as she stood and extricated their daughter from Kara’s arms after a moment of playing like she was struggling with her.

“Okay, but serious for a minute okay?” Kara asked and Hope nodded, “No one else can know about this right?” She asked and Hope nodded.

“I know,” She said seriously and Kara nodded and leaned forward and kissed the girl’s forehead, “Will you take me flying?” She asked with bright eyes and Kara froze and looked at Lena who was shaking her head behind the girl, “Are the stars prettier from the sky?” She asked and Kara melted and looked back up at Lena to see the woman rubbing at her forehead. She knew her wife wouldn’t be able to tell Hope no now.

“Why don’t we find out?” She asked as she scooped Hope up, kissed Lena’s cheek, and disappeared out of the backdoor.

0~0~0

Lena was stood outside of the school waiting for the day to be over so she could talk with Hope’s teacher about the results of her placement test. Kara really wanted to be there but the forest fire was taking more time than she’d originally thought. She continued to hear whispers about her from the other parents if the “Luthor” thrown around occasionally was any indication.

She sighed when the door opened and children started trickling out happily finding their parents to go home for the weekend. Hope spotted her quickly and ran over to her before she was lifted into Lena’s arms, “Mommy, today in art class, I got to play with clay!” She said excitedly and Lena smiled at her.

“Did you?” She asked as she kissed the girl’s cheek and started towards the front door now that most of the children had left the building.

“Yes, and then Jake got in trouble for cutting off part of Lily’s hair,” She said seriously and Lena looked at her with wide eyes, “She said she wanted a haircut,” The girl shrugged, “I don’t think that’s what she meant.”

Lena laughed, “I’d have to agree with you there, darling,” She said softly as she finally entered the girl’s classroom. Her teacher as well as the school principal were already there and Lena shifted Hope closer to her instinctively.

0~0~0

Lena stared at the two women in front of her dumbfounded. She knew her daughter was brilliant, but she never could have imagined this, “Fourth grade?” She asked just to be sure she’d heard them correctly.

“Yes, ma’am,” The principal said softly with a nod, “And as we said before, you are under no obligation to move her. If you would prefer that she stay with children her own age, that’s completely fine. However, she is going to be very bored for the next three years. Actually, probably longer than that, I’m sure she’ll pick up more advanced math if we leave her to her own devices.”

Lena nodded and took a breath, “I believe I have some things to think about,” She finally said and both women nodded to her, “Is there some kind of timeframe on this?”

“It would be best to move her while everything is still getting started, but I’m sure if we waited a little while longer, she would still be able to acclimate well,” Lena nodded after a moment and glanced at Hope who had moved to one of the tables in the room and had opened the book she’d grabbed from Lena’s bookshelf a few days ago over molecular structure. Lena wasn’t sure at first if it would go over her head or not, but she wasn’t going to tell her she couldn’t read it. She’d been shocked when the girl had sat it down at one point before looking at her and asking her a quite thought provoking question. Lena had answered her and Hope just nodded before going back to the text.

“Yes, thank you,” She said somewhat dazed and then stood when the other two did.

0~0~0

“You’re serious?” Kara asked as they watched Hope sleep for a moment. Kara had finally flown in and had regrettably missed bedtime, “Fourth?”

“Fourth,” Lena repeated with a nod and grinned when she watched her daughter turn and curl around a stuffed animal in the bed with her, “What do you think?” She asked as she stepped out of the room with Kara and closed the door softly.

“I,” Kara started, “I don’t really know what to think,” She said with wide eyes, “She’s a genius, Lena,” Kara said with the beginnings of a proud smile starting on her lips, “I mean, what if we leave her where she is and she starts to hate it? But what if we move her and she’s so little they all just pick on her?”

“Trust me, I’ve thought through all of that too,” Lena sighed and leaned into Kara and smiled when strong arms immediately wrapped around her, “I’m honestly at a loss.”

“Should we ask her?” Kara whispered after a moment and Lena thought about it.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

0~0~0

Hope sat between them and had listened to them tell her all about what was going on. She was quiet as they talked and looked up when they were finally finished, “Fourth grade?” She asked quietly and Lena nodded at her, “With kids three years older than me?” She asked and scrunched her nose up. Lena grinned and nodded again, “But with math that isn’t adding and subtracting?” She asked somewhat excitedly and Lena heard Kara let out a chuckle. She just nodded again.

“We love you no matter what, baby girl. If you want to stay where you are, that is absolutely okay, and if you want to move, then that is okay too. We want you to be comfortable,” Lena said and watched Kara pull the girl into her lap as she nodded when Hope glanced at her to see her reaction.

“Could I take music and art with people my age?” She asked quietly and Lena tilted her head to the side. Why didn’t she think of that?

“I think that would be a great idea.”

0~0~0

“Did you see that excited look she got when she asked about higher level math?” Kara asked as she slipped into bed with her wife. Lena nodded as she snuggled into Kara’s arms, “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear she was biologically yours,” She giggled and Lena swatted her as she rolled her eyes.

“Uh huh, and did you see her somehow drop both halves of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich the other day and leave two perfect brown and purple squares on the floor?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow and Kara nodded even though she knew where this was going, “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear she was biologically yours.”

0~0~0

Alex called Lena a few days later and asked her to come into the DEO. Lena had expressed her concerns, being that she had Hope at the moment since Kara was fighting an alien elsewhere, but Alex had assured her that both of them were welcome.

They’d entered and Alex had immediately squatted down and high fived her favorite six year old. Hope had just giggled and then slipped her hand into Lena’s to follow her, “Mommy?”

“Yes, darling?” Lena had answered distractedly.

“Is this where mama works when she’s Supergirl?” Hope asked with wide green eyes taking everything in. Alex had stopped and stared for a moment.

“She’s too young to sign an NDA,” Lena said before turning to Hope, “Yes, baby girl, this is where she works when she’s Supergirl.”

“I wasn’t staring because she knows she’s Supergirl,” Alex whispered once they started walking again, “Mommy?” She asked softly and Lena smiled and bit at her bottom lip, “That’s new.”

“It is,” Lena nodded, “And it’s the best thing in my life right now,” She smiled and Alex laughed and led them into a lab.

The agent explained everything she currently had to Lena and the CEO stepped over to the screens to read through everything as it as explained. Hope stood beside her for a few moments before making her way around the room. Lena watched her for a moment and glanced around to make sure there was nothing out that could potentially harm her in her curiosity before glancing back towards the screen.

Only a few minutes later, Lena nodded and mentioned something to Alex before looking up. She glanced around before starting to panic, “Alex, she’s gone,” She whispered in an urgent tone and Alex looked from the screen to glance around before running out of the room with Lena hot on her heels.

0~0~0

Hope left the lab and wandered through the empty halls of the DEO. She marveled at all of the technology in the building but didn’t dare touch anything. The girl moved deeper and deeper into the building as her curiosity got the better of her.

Soon she found herself coming face to face with people she assumed were prisoners. Only some of them didn’t look quite like people. Aliens, she decided. Hope walked by glass cell after glass cell taking everything in.

“Is the DEO letting children wonder around aimlessly now?” Came a voice from behind her and she jumped slightly before turning and coming face to face with a rather human looking prisoner, “I can’t imagine how that would be the least bit productive.”

“Umm, no,” She said softly, “I think I’m lost actually,” She glanced around and shrugged, “Who are you?”

“That’s not important,” The man replied and rolled his eyes, “Name, kid?” He asked.

“Hope,” She supplied after a moment and he sneered.

“I’m sure it is. People name their children such frivolous things,” He said with mild disgust, “Which one of your parents picked that out?”

“I don’t know,” She whispered and took a step back from the glass though she wasn’t close to it to begin with. Something about the man unsettled her. Just then she heard the familiar sounds of heels clicking on the floor and sighed in relief, “Mommy!” She turned and was lifted into Lena’s arms.

The brunette hugged her daughter tightly before looking up into the eyes of none other than her brother. Her blood ran cold in that moment and she hugged her daughter more tightly as the man finally stood and stepped towards the glass.

“Ah, Little Lena. Should have guessed as much,” He said with a nasty look between her and Hope.

Lena seethed, “You listen to me and you listen to me right now,” Lena said through gritted teeth, “If you ever so much as look at her again, even your precious mother won’t know where to find you. Do you understand me?” She asked with fire in her eyes and Lex stared her down for a long moment before holding his hands up in mock surrender. Lena opened her mouth to say something else before Alex was running around the corner and spotted them.

“Not now,” She said as she stepped in front of Lena and caught her gaze. The CEO stared at her sister in law for a long moment but Alex didn’t back down. Lena sighed and gave a terse nod before allowing Alex to lead her and Hope out. She threw one last glare over her shoulder before leaving the hallway.

Lena melted immediately after she was out of her brother’s line of sight. She sat Hope to her feet and kneeled in front of her, “Hey,” She cooed and reached out to grab both of Hope’s hands in her own, “Are you okay, sweetheart?” She asked and Hope nodded slowly, “Did he say anything to you?”

“He asked me my name,” She said reluctantly and Lena nodded after a moment and pulled Hope into her arms and hugged her tightly, “I’m sorry,” Hope whispered into her shoulder and Lena shook her head as she pressed kisses into light brown curls.

“It’s okay, baby girl. You’re okay.”

0~0~0

Hope was sat in her bed that night reading. Lena had barely let her leave her side the rest of the day and Kara had come home as soon as she could after hearing how distressed her wife was on the phone.

They entered the girl’s room and each kneeled beside one another beside the girl’s bed. Hope looked towards them and slowly closed her book, “Umm, goodnight?” She tried and Kara grinned at her and reached out to run her fingers through the girl’s hair gently.

“Not quite, munchkin,” She said softly, “We need to talk to you about something, okay?”

“Okay,” The girl replied hesitantly as she shifted her eyes between the two of them.

“Do you remember the man you saw earlier today?” Kara asked her gently and Hope slid her eyes to Lena and nodded after a moment, “Okay, we need you to know that he is a very bad man,” Kara continued and Hope gave a small nod after a moment with scared eyes, “If you ever see him again, I need you to make as much noise as you can and run as fast as you can away from him.”

“Okay,” Hope whispered and Kara could hear the fear in her voice and reached out and pulled the girl forward into her arms. Hope settled into her arms immediately and Kara turned them slightly when she felt Lena shift beside her. The brunette leaned forward and sandwiched the girl between them as she hugged her girls, “I’m sorry,” She whispered and Lena immediately shook her head.

“It’s okay, baby girl. None of this is your fault,” She murmured as she trailed her fingers through brown curls. Hope let go of Kara and spun in her arms to latch onto Lena now. Kara smiled as she watched her wife embrace their daughter tightly and reached out to grab one of her shaking hands to show her support.

A few moments later, they had Hope back in her bed and were in the process of tucking her in, “You said.. If I ever see him again, but… Why would I see him again?” She asked with furrowed eyebrows and Kara pursed her lips and glanced at Lena whose eyes looked stormy before she nodded resolutely.

“Because he’s my brother,” Lena whispered barely loud enough for Hope to hear. The little girl stared up at her for a long moment before she just nodded and settled into the bed. Lena bent and kissed her forehead before leaving the room quickly.

“Is she okay?” Hope asked after a moment and looked up at Kara who was looking at the door where her wife had just disappeared through.

“She will be, munchkin. I promise,” Kara said softly as she bent and kissed the girl’s forehead too, “Sweet dreams, little one,” She whispered and turned the light out as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Kara took a breath before entering her bedroom across the hall. She felt her heart break when she saw Lena’s tear streaked face. The woman was sat curled up in the middle of their bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

“Oh, Lena-bug,” Kara cooed as she climbed up the bed and curled around her wife as she brought her into her lap, “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay,” She whispered as she rocked them gently while Lena cried into her shoulder, “She’s fine, bug. She’s so okay. She was even worried about you, Lena,” Kara continued to talk to her, trying to calm her down.

“What was I thinking?” Lena hiccoughed out as she cried, “Bringing a child into a family as mad as mine,” She said brokenly and Kara shook her head and shushed her soothingly as she continuously brought her lips to dark hair, “She doesn’t deserve this, Kara. She’s too good for my family. God, what if he goes after her?” She cried out and Kara felt her heart breaking again.

“Lena Danvers-Luthor,” Kara said sternly, “That girl in there loves you so much, baby. She loves you so much. And, sure, the people who adopted you weren’t great, but they’re not your family. Your family is the people who love you and she’s got so much loving family that she will never even have a chance to want for any more,” Kara continued as she smoothed down Lena’s hair, “She doesn’t care that your brother is in a cell. She cares that her mommy is upset and she thinks that it’s because of something she did,” Kara said softly and felt Lena tense in her arms.

Lena nodded after a moment and pulled back from Kara before climbing off of the bed and leaving the room. Kara listened closely and could hear the conversation across the hall.

“Mommy?” Hope questioned when her door opened again. She could hear Lena stepping into the room and sitting on the edge of the girl’s bed.

“Hey, baby girl, I think we need a sleepover tonight,” Lena said softly and Kara smiled and got up to pull the blankets back on their bed, “You want to help me out with that?”

“Mmhmm,” The girl hummed and Kara looked up and saw Lena carrying Hope into their room. The brunette met her eyes over the girl’s shoulder and shrugged as she smiled and Kara just nodded in understanding and motioned towards the bed. Lena laid the girl down in the middle of it and they watched for a moment as she fought to keep her eyes open before losing the battle. They both then climbed into the bed on either side of her and fell asleep in the comfort of one another.

0~0~0

They entered the school that Friday after the kids were released. Hope’s new teacher had set the meeting up when she’d moved into his class. It had been a week and he felt that they’d like an update on how she was doing.

They entered the room to see their daughter still sat at her desk turning the page in a thick book she was currently reading. Kara made her way to Hope while Lena shook Mr. Rogers’ hand and introduced herself. She heard her favorite giggle and looked over her shoulder to see Kara bouncing Hope on her hip. 

After covering her face in kisses and finally sitting her back down, Kara joined Lena and introduced herself to Hope’s new teacher as well. He picked a folder up from the pile on his desk and opened it, “She’s having absolutely no trouble, which is to be expected after looking at her test score,” He started, “She’s also adapted well to the kids. There are three girls in this class who are practically attached at the hip who have sort of taken her under their wing. Apparently one of the boys attempted to give her a hard time at first and McKenna put him in his place.. So I’ve been told,” He shrugged, “I figure as long as she didn’t punch him, I don’t need to know.”

Kara grinned at that and saw Lena smirk, “Yes, we hear about Kenna quite often,” She murmured, “Is there anything we should be aware of?”

“Not that I can think of but I will be sure to keep you updated as she progresses and if anything comes up,” They nodded and shook his hand once again before Kara had Hope thrown playfully over her shoulder and Lena was following them with an amused smile on her face after grabbing the girl’s book bag.

0~0~0

After their meeting, Kara playfully kissed every part of Hope’s face that she could before regrettably heading for the DEO. Lena stopped to get ice cream with Hope before they headed home to have their usual Friday together.

“What do you want to do today, baby girl?” Lena asked as she watched Hope take the last bite of her ice cream. The girl looked at her with a glint in her eye and Lena smirked, “Uh oh,” She said playfully and Hope held her arms out. Lena had sat her up on the island counter earlier and now sat her down to her feet.

She watched Hope disappear into the house before she was back a moment later with a book in her hands. She opened it and held it up to Lena who just laughed and nodded, “Sure.”

0~0~0

Kara landed in the backyard and entered the house. She froze then and looked at her wife and daughter who were completely engrossed in making more of whatever it was that was currently covering virtually every surface in their kitchen.

“Umm,” She said as she cautiously stepped into the room. Two pairs of green eyes looked up at her, “Should I be concerned that it looks like a nickelodeon commercial threw up in here?” She asked as she glanced around and finally reached out to touch whatever it was. She made a face and quickly pulled her hand back, “What is that?”

“Slime,” Hope answered excitedly and she saw Lena bite her lip to keep from laughing, “Here,” Hope tossed it without any more warning and Kara was left to catch it or have it land on her. 

She caught it and scrunched her face up, “That was not funny,” She said with a playfully stern voice as she sat the stuff back down and slowly rounded the counter with her fingers spread wide in a clear ‘I’m going to tickle you’ sign.

“Noooo,” Hope said as she stepped behind Lena even as she giggled at the thought of the oncoming tickle attack, “Mommy,” She said pleadingly and Lena turned to face Kara who just raised an eyebrow at her.

“Mommy can’t save you now,” Kara said before she shot forward and caught Lena around the waist. The CEO’s laughter was shocked and then full of joy as she squirmed in an attempt to get away from her wife.

“Kara!” She squealed through her laughter and Kara paused momentarily before she looked at Hope who looked amused.

“Ya gonna help me or what, kid?” She asked with a smirk and Lena’s eyes widened.

“Hope, don’t you do it,” She said playfully and Hope glanced between them before grinning and joining Kara, “You two are going to pay for this!” Was laughed out.

0~0~0

Kara held her phone in place with her shoulder a few days later as she answered it distractedly, “Hello?” She mumbled while shifting papers around her desk.

“Is this Kara Danvers-Luthor?” Came the reply and she paused and finally gave the call her attention.

“It is,” She answered, “Who am I speaking with?”

“This is Elizabeth Childers, I work at the front desk at your daughter’s school…”

0~0~0

Kara stepped into Lena’s office and the brunette looked up and caught Kara’s unreadable expression, “Umm,” She looked at her questioningly.

Kara deflated and sank into Lena’s couch as she rubbed at her forehead with one hand, “Sometimes I really hate the Chinese Ambassador,” She mumbled and Lena furrowed her eyebrows.

“Excuse me?” Came the quiet confused reply.

“I don’t know how to deal with this by myself, or at all, and you were in a meeting. I have no clue what to do,” Kara ranted and Lena stood and walked over to her wife. She cupped her cheeks in her palms and guided her face to look up at her.

“You want to fill me in, darling?” She asked softly and Kara sighed.

“She got in a fight at school,” Kara whispered and Lena’s eyes widened and her hands dropped to her sides in shock, “And, apparently, she started it,” Kara sighed and brought her hand back up to her face to rub harshly at her eyes.

“Where is she?” Kara motioned towards the door.

“I asked Jess to watch her for a second so I could fill you in,” Kara took a breath, “She won’t talk to me. I have no clue what happened.”

Lena was silent for a minute before nodding, “I can finish my paperwork at home. Let’s go and maybe we’ll get some answers out of her.”

0~0~0

“Hope?” Lena said softly as she entered the girl’s room with Kara right behind her. She’d disappeared upstairs the moment they entered the house and hadn’t said a word the entire ride home, “Are you ready to talk to us now, baby girl?” She asked.

The girl in question curled farther in on herself and buried her face into the stuffed monkey that Eliza had given her at their first meeting. Lena sighed and glanced at Kara who was watching the girl with a blank face.

“Hope, we need you to talk to us,” Kara tried in a soft voice, “We need to know what happened, baby,” She whispered as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Hope shook her head but didn’t lift her face, “Sweetheart, we’re not mad, but you need to tell us what happened.”

“Mama’s right, little one,” Lena cooed as she took a seat on the other side of Hope, “We just want you to tell us what happened, baby girl,” She said softly. Hope was still and silent for another moment before looking up at them. Lena felt her heart breaking and reached out to wipe her tears away, “It’s okay, Hope. What happened?” She coaxed the girl softly.

More tears welled up in the girl’s eyes and she shook her head as they fell down her cheeks. Lena looked over at Kara who looked to be on the verge of tears much like she was at the moment. The blonde met her eyes and gave a small shrug.

“Hope, you have to tell us, baby. We need to know what happened,” Kara prodded as she reached out and ran her fingers through soft curls in an effort to ease some of the girl’s nerves, “I promise it’s okay. We love you so much and nothing is going to change that,” She whispered and Hope sighed and they watched more tears slip down her cheeks.

“Andrew said something,” She whispered and they sighed together, at least she had spoken to them.

“Okay,” Lena said softly, “What did he say?” She asked and Hope shook her head and didn’t look up from her lap, “Was he picking on you?” She shook her head and wiped at her face while her tears continued to escape her eyes, “Did he say something mean to you?” She asked and Hope was still for a moment before nodding.

Lena felt her blood boil and looked over at Kara who seemed to be feeling the same way, “What did he say, munchkin? It’s okay. You can tell us,” She said softly as she thumbed away her daughter’s tears.

Hope took a breath and dropped her gaze again, refusing to meet either sets of eyes before her, “He said,” She broke off when her voice cracked and took a breath, “He said I had,” She sighed again and wiped at her face, “Dykes for moms and that one of them was just a murderer and out to kill us all just like the rest of her family,” She finally got out in a rush and ended the sentence with a small broken sob.

Lena felt her heart shatter, but she reached out and pulled her daughter into her arms even through the feelings of being the cause of her distress. Hope melted into Lena’s embrace as she sobbed and felt Kara rubbing a hand up and down her back soothingly.

“It’s okay,” Kara whispered soothingly in an attempt to calm Hope down. They continuously rocked her back and forth until she exhausted herself crying and fell asleep. Lena got up and laid the girl down in her bed before disappearing from the room.

Kara sighed and watched Hope sleep for a few moments before the sounds of her wife sniffling reached her ears. She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s hair before leaving the room and following the sounds of Lena’s crying into the backyard.

“Lena-bug,” She all but cooed as she stepped outside to find her wife sat on one of the swings on Hope’s swing set playhouse. Kara knelt down on the ground in front of Lena and caught the chains of the swing in both hands, “Lena, look at me.”

“Kara, she got in a fight because of me,” Lena whispered brokenly and Kara brought her hands to her thighs and rubbed her thumbs in soothing circles, “She got in a fight because everyone in this damn city knows my name and of course that would include the parents of children that she goes to school with,” She continued to cry but still had yet to make eye contact with her wife, “Her little lip is busted and her knuckles are bruised because of me.”

“Lena,” Kara said in a strong tone, she wanted to make sure Lena didn’t argue with her for a moment, “Lena, you did not do this to her. You are not your last name, sweetheart. This is the sole fault of that awful little boy and the parents who no doubt put those ideas in his head. That little girl in there knows that you’re good and nice and the sweetest woman ever. She knows that, bug. She wouldn’t have hit him if she didn’t. She wouldn’t have stood up for you if she didn’t love you so much. This is not on you, darling. None of this is on you.”

Lena shook her head but didn’t argue with Kara, “Well, even if that’s true, how the hell do we punish her?”

“Oh, I’m not the one to ask. I would have done the same thing and you know it,” Kara said with a shrug and bit her lip, “I suppose you’re not going to be able to do it either?”

“Kara,” Lena said exasperatedly, “She got in a fight with a boy three times her size for me. How the hell am I supposed to punish her for that?” Lena whispered and cursed more tears for running down her cheeks. Kara grinned softly and reached up to thumb her tears away.

Kara watched Lena’s eyes shift so she was looking over her shoulder before the brunette was wiping at her face hastily. The blonde turned and held her hand out to Hope who had just walked out of the house, her face still splotchy from earlier. She made her way to them and let herself be pulled into Kara’s side and laid her little head down on her shoulder.

Lena smiled softly at her girls, “Baby girl,” She said to get Hope’s attention and the girl met her eyes hesitantly, “Come here,” She held her arms out and Hope stepped to her and was lifted onto her lap, “I understand why you did what you did, darling,” She started, “But you have to know that violence is not the answer,” She continued in a soft voice. Hope gave a small nod in response and Lena sighed and wrapped her arms more tightly around the girl as she swayed them gently on the swing.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have hit him,” She whispered and Lena brushed her lips over soft hair, “He’s just done this so many times,” She shrugged and Lena’s eyebrows shot up and she met concerned blue eyes in front of her, “But I should have handled it better,” Hope sighed and turned to bury her face against Lena’s shoulder and the woman just hugged her tightly and looked at Kara who nodded. They’d call the school later.

0~0~0

“So, what am I supposed to do for the next three days?” Hope asked that night as they ate dinner. The school had a zero tolerance policy for fighting and she’d been suspended.

“Well,” Kara started, “Mommy and I both have to work and I didn’t figure you would want to spend all day in either of our offices,” She said and Hope shrugged, “So, I called Eliza and she’s going to come into town and hang out. Is that okay?”

The smile Hope gave her would have melted Eliza on the spot as she nodded enthusiastically.

0~0~0

Lena opened the door for Eliza the next morning. She was pulled into a hug before she could even get a word out and just smiled and accepted it, “Good morning,” She laughed as she pulled back and stepped to the side to let Eliza in, “Thank you so much for this.”

“As if I needed to be thanked to be around that adorable little girl,” Eliza said as she waved her off. Lena just shook her head as she shut the door and stepped into the kitchen where Kara was speed braiding her hair as she talked to Alex on speaker phone.

“No, Alex, I don’t need nor do I want you to teach her how to fight,” Kara said exasperatedly as she tied the end of her braid off and picked the phone back up to her ear now, “Absolutely not,” She said as she spun and saw Eliza. She beamed at the woman, “Here,” She held the phone out to the woman, “Talk some sense into your daughter.”

“Alexandra,” She said and Kara heard Alex’s answering squeak through the phone, “You will not be teaching her how to fight,” Kara heard a flurry of protests, “But, if you wanted to teach her how to defend herself,” Eliza said and shot a smirk towards Kara who just face palmed.

0~0~0

Lena and Kara had left after thanking her yet again. She was currently sat on the couch in the living room reading as it was still early and Hope was still asleep.

She looked up a little while later at the sound of little feet coming down the stairs and smiled at the sight before her. Hope was rubbing her little fist at one eye as she stepped into the room. She was dressed in adorable little pajamas and her hair was a complete mess. One arm was wrapped tightly around a stuffed animal, after a moment Eliza realized it was the monkey she’d gotten for her.

She sat her book to the side and Hope climbed up onto the couch and sleepily climbed into her lap right after. Eliza’s smile nearly split her face as she embraced the girl and gently ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down and getting it out of her face. Kara had mentioned that Hope was cuddly when she was tired and Eliza was getting that first hand now.

“Good morning,” She said gently and the girl snuggled farther into her, which she reveled in, “I was thinking chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. What do you think?”

“Yes, please,” The girl said quietly but didn’t move off of Eliza’s lap. The blonde just grinned and stood with Hope in her arms and carried her into the kitchen. She sat her on the counter by the stove before grabbing everything she needed. She set to making the breakfast while Hope looked on with sleepy eyes, “Gramma?” She asked after a few minutes and Eliza felt a smile break out over her lips while her eyes misted up.

“Yes, sweetheart?” She answered softly without looking up until she could blink the sudden tears away.

“Do you think my classmates are going to hate me for hitting Andrew?” She asked softly and Eliza turned the burner down on the stove and stepped up in front of the girl on the counter.

”I don’t think they will,” She said and Hope didn’t look convinced, “From what I’ve heard, this little boy seems like a bully?” She hedged and Hope nodded after a moment, “Well, when Kara was younger, there was this older boy who kept picking on her. Alex found out one day and, Lord help her, beat that boy into a crying mess,” She said and Hope looked at her wide eyed, “She was suspended for a few days too, and she also thought everyone was going to hate her when she went back because the kid basically ran that school. But they didn’t. They’d all wanted to say something to him forever and she did it. So, I think you’re going to be fine.”

Hope nodded after a moment, “Why didn’t mama just fight him herself?” She asked quietly and Eliza nearly ‘awwed’ at ‘mama’. She’d been told that Hope had picked it up but she hadn’t heard it for herself yet.

“Your mama was still very new to Earth and this was before she was Supergirl. She was always scared of hurting someone and wouldn’t fight no matter what.”

“Oh,” Hope said and shrugged, “Okay,” She grinned, “Thanks!”

0~0~0

Kara landed in the backyard and saw her sister demonstrating how to throw a proper punch while Hope watched on and copied the movements with rapt attention, “What do you think you’re doing?” She said suddenly and Alex jumped before turning around and shrugging at her sister.

“Teaching my niece to defend herself,” She said simply before bending back down to Hope’s level and continuing to talk softly. 

Kara rolled her eyes and stepped into the house. She smelled Eliza’s famous lasagna and made her way into the kitchen, “I didn’t think you’d actually let Alex teach her to fight,” She said as she leaned on the counter and watched her adoptive mother move around the kitchen.

“It’s defense, it’s not fighting. And Hope loves it, she’s been running in here every few minutes to show me the new move ‘Aunt Lexie’ taught her.. By the way, cutest thing ever,” She practically squealed the last part and Kara shook her head as she grinned.

“Yeah, that was an accident. Maggie said it to tease Alex and Hope heard it. She latched on and Alex can’t tell her no,” Kara scrunched her face up, “Apparently, no one can tell her no,” She sighed and shrugged before Eliza felt a gust of wind and then Kara was stood in front of her in her normal clothes, glasses on her face, and hair in a ponytail.

They looked up when Alex walked into the room with a giggling Hope hanging upside down in her arms, “You did not win,” She taunted the little girl who just giggled some more.

“I did too!” She laughed and squirmed around causing Eliza to let out a squeak and move forward. Alex rolled her eyes at that.

“One, I’m not going to drop her, mother,” She deadpanned, “And two, do you really think you’d catch her before Kara did?” She raised an eyebrow and Kara nodded in agreement while Eliza shot both of them her ‘mother squint’ and turned back to the stove.

Alex, Kara, and Hope looked up when the sound of the front door opening reached them, “Alexandra,” She drawled as she entered the kitchen, still typing furiously on her phone, “Kindly set my daughter down please,” She requested quietly and Alex shrugged and did as she was asked.

“So she can ask you to do something and you do it, but I ask you not to do something and you do it anyway?” Kara questioned and Alex smirked.

“Your wife scares me,” She shrugged and Kara stared at her open mouthed.

“I’m Supergirl,” She said with a gesture towards herself.

“She’s Lena Luthor,” Alex retorted with a gesture towards the brunette who was now squatted down to Hope’s level and fawning over her daughter while she babbled excitedly to her.

“Yeah, she looks really intimidating, Lexie,” Kara threw the nickname in as a taunt and Lena raised an eyebrow and looked up at her wife who was still staring her sister down.

“I heard that, Kara,” She said and smirked satisfied when her wife squeaked.

0~0~0

A few nights later found Kara and Lena kneeling on either side of Hope’s bed. They’d both read her a story after being faced with the pout and not being able to tell her no. She was now barely keeping her eyes open.

Lena reached out and gently carded her fingers through light curls, “Good night, darling,” She whispered and Hope smiled sleepily, “I love you, Hope,” She said and kissed her forehead, “So much.”

“Love you too,” Came the whispered reply from the girl, followed by a yawn which had Kara laughing.

“And I love you just as much, munchkin. Good night, Hope,” Kara said softly as she tapped the girl on the end of her nose and smiled softly at the tinkling little giggle that she got in return.

“I love you too, mama,” She whispered and they watched for a few more moments before their daughter fell asleep.

Kara held her hand out and Lena accepted it before following her wife out of the room. She closed the door quietly and then found herself engulfed in Lena’s arms, “I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers-Luthor,” She said with a smile as she tilted her head back and pecked the blonde’s lips softly, “I love you more than I ever could have imagined, and I will continue to love you for as long as I live, my darling.”

Kara smiled a watery smile down at her wife and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, “And I love you, Lena Danvers-Luthor. More than the number of stars in the sky or planets in space. I love you so much. And I will love you forever and always, Lena-bug. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and send me prompts or whatever! stressedoutsunflower.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, I've got a few ideas for the next one, but I need some more. So let me have 'em. Anything you got, I wanna hear it!


End file.
